


Танабата

by perseveration



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После праздника, когда на единственную ночь в году в небесах встречаются звездные влюбленные, радушный хозяин вечеринки, Кейджи, чувствует себя особенно одиноким.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танабата

Наконец завершился этот долгий летний день и - что особенно радовало - праздник его ночи. Слегка пошатываясь, Кейджи брел вдоль темного, едва освещаемого дрожащим пламенем, исходящим от светильника в его руке, коридора. Голова кружилась от выпитого, отчего перед глазами все прыгало и приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться и заставить пол и стены вокруг прекратить эти неподобающие скачки. Сейчас Кейджи хотелось лишь одного: наконец добраться до своих покоев, очутиться внутри и свалиться спать в счастливом хмельном забытьи - казалось, еще никогда ему не было так паршиво.

И дело было не в вине и рисовой водке, которые сегодня (как, впрочем, и всегда) лились в его гостеприимном доме рекой. Не в ком-то из гостей, каждый из которых был сегодня действительно желанен и - каждый чем-то своим - дорог ему. Даже не в шумном хмельном празднике, которым обернулась эта ночь влюбленных - праздник Танабата, когда пройдя по выложенному сорочьми крыльями мосту небесный Волопас единственный раз за весь долгий год может перебраться через Небесную Реку и обнять свою возлюбленную, Ткачиху...

Погода выдалась удивительно хорошая, ни одна тучка не рискнула в этот день покуситься на недолгое счастье небесных влюбленных. Весь день в доме царила непринужденная атмосфера дружеского веселья, когда каждый может легко найти себе занятие и компанию по вкусу, в какой бы стадии опьянения он ни находился. Удивительно, но в их тесный круг без труда влился и совершенно новый человек - Мацунага Хисахидэ-сама, немолодой уже самурай, за плечами которого, словно стяги на ветру, развевались истории о многочисленных славных боях.

И вот теперь его лукавый, "понимающий шутку", взгляд темных лучащихся глаз в обрамлении разбегающихся в стороны морщинок словно бы провожал Кейджи по коридору, давя и не давая тому успокоиться, буквально разрывая его тело изнутри. Кейджи едва не стонал от мучения...

Все началось поздней ночью, когда несмотря на всю прелесть низко склонившегося над землей звездного неба, живительную прохладу, пришедшую на смену царившему днем зною, и теплый игривый ветерок явно перебравшему алкоголя Юки наконец стало плохо и он позволил кристально трезвому Сасу отвести себя в дом. Едва он, ослабевший, оказался в объятиях своего возлюбленного, как немедленно самым живописным образом прильнул к нему, покорно признавая свою вину и трогательно лепеча сбивчивые извинения плохо повинующимся языком. От созерцания этой картины завистью не проникся лишь Такеда Шинген, глава прославленного дома Такеда, вырастивший и воспитавший Юки как собственного сына и до сих пор не смирившийся со столь опрометчивым выбором спутника жизни. А во внимательном взгляде поразительно стойкого к действию алкоголя Мацунаги-сама впервые появилось это терзавшее теперь Кейджи выражение "понимающего шутку".

Так же поглядел он и вслед Мори, прелестно разрумянившемуся от вина, скромно, но от того не менее открыто следовавшему повсюду за Мототикой, который, вдосталь напившись и насладившись праздником, как-то вдруг неожиданно примолк, желая предложить любовнику оставить веселье и удалиться в выделенные им покои. Когда Чика замолчал и вскользь глянул на него, Мори перехватил его взгляд, немедленно грациозно поднялся со своего места, легко поклонился всем присутствующим и с благодарностью за прекрасный вечер попросил извинить их.

Следующий "понимающий шутку" взгляд достался Кодзюро и Масе, когда очевидно пьяный Масамунэ резко встал, уже слегка пошатываясь, собрался с силами, принес необходимые извинения и в своей традиционной не рассчитанной на возражения манере предложил Кодзюро удалиться вместе. Верный вассал ко всему привык за годы службы у подрастающего хозяина и к тому же отлично знал, каким необузданным в постели может быть нетрезвый Маса, а потому с удовольствием поспешил на зов, стараясь ненавязчиво направить нечеткую походку своего подопечного.

Отчего-то в этот раз Мацунага-сама перевел свой "понимающий шутку" взгляд на него, Кейджи, и наградил его теплой улыбкой сдержанного одобрения. А в Кейджи словно демон вселился: что-то защемило внутри, заставляя радушного хозяина на мгновение смутиться и потерять нить в поддерживаемом им разговоре.

Мацунага-сама был приветлив, шутлив и покровительственно добродушен. Кейджи несколько раз вступал с ним в беседу и не мог не отметить образованности и четкого, разумного взгляда на жизнь этого мужчины. При этом Мацунага-сама был не чужд искусства, время от времени с удовольствием и к месту цитируя классическую поэзию и восхищаясь красотой заветной ночи.

Что-то в их незнакомости, пропасти неизвестности между ними, тяготило Кейджи. Что-то такое, на фоне чего влюбленность Сасу и Юки, Кеншина и Касуги, Чики и Мори, его собственных приемных родителей - Тосииэ и Матсу, казалась эгоистичной. Сегодня он оказался в кругу друзей, почти каждый из которых имел пару, был влюблен и воспринимал этот праздник как свой личный. Сам же Кейджи, веселый заводила, с удовольствием опрокидывавший весь день рюмку за рюмкой со всеми без исключения и по самым разнообразным поводам, с наступлением ночи все больше мрачнел, наблюдая, как веселая компания распадается на лаконичные парочки.

К нему самому подсаживалась то одна ласковая служанка, то другая, то юноша - заезжий актер с изящно подведенными бровями и набеленным, как у женщины, лицом, то прислужник из _таких_. Но Кейджи становился все более безучастен к этому услужливому вниманию, видя, как искренне и непринужденно, как бы извиняясь за подобный эгоизм, ищут уединения и внимания друг друга те, кто действительно любит.

Последним положил конец веселью могучий Хидэёси. Он почти никогда не замечал, с каким усердием следует за ним Ханбэй, часто в ущерб своему слабому здоровью, но сегодня лунная бледность партнера бросилась Хидэёси в глаза, и, немногословно извинившись, этот великан легко подхватил на руки тело уставшего друга и понес его, уже засыпающего, прочь. "Понимающий шутку" взгляд Мацунаги-сама с особенным теплом проводил эту парную фигуру: массивного Хидэёси в простом удобном халате, уносящего на руках устало приникшего к нему хрупкого Ханбэя в удивительно красивом шелковом платье.

Кейджи стало совсем одиноко в компании Мацунаги и Такеды, поглощенных какой-то мудреной политической дискуссией, тут и там перемежаемой развернутыми примерами решения тактических задач, а потому он пробормотал что-то шутливо-малозначащее и направился в дом, желая, как уже было сказано, только одного: наконец добраться до своих покоев, очутиться внутри и свалиться спать в счастливом хмельном забытьи.

\- Проводить тебя? - услышал он за спиной голос Мацунаги-сама, но лишь неопределенно помахал рукой, как бы показывая, что не стоит беспокойства столь увлеченных беседой гостей.

Темная летняя ночь была на самом дне колодца своей темноты, рядом не осталось ни друзей, ни слуг, ни их привычных голосов - лишь горький клинок одиночества. Он буквально чувствовал его холод, тяжело отодвигая дверь. Кто-то, лукаво подобравшись, вонзил его прямо под ребро, где беззащитно билось в своей клети сердце.

Задвинув за собой дверь, Кейджи сбросил одежду, размотал фундоси и опустился на мягкую ворсистую тигриную шкуру, наслаждаясь своей наготой. Когда-то этот могучий зверь наводил ужас на целые селения в джунглях чужой страны, а теперь он, уставший от веселья, с удовольствием погружался в его мягкую шерсть, представляя, будто это сотни рук сотни прекрасных мужчин... нет, лучше ласковые руки всего одного, немолодого уже, опытного и уверенного в себе самурая, прикасаются к нему, бережно принимая в свои объятия.

Смутный образ незнакомого мужчины склонился над ним, в восхищении разглядывая его могучее, лишенное уродливых следов тяжких битв, молодое тело, пышущее здоровьем и истомившееся желанием. Незнакомец хочет и утолить его, даруя Кейджи долгожданный покой, и потянуть эту сладкую муку, наслаждаясь беззащитной красотой переполняемого вожделением тела. Все еще не приняв решения, он протягивает руку и касается его широкой груди, соблазнительно мерцающей капельками выступившего пота.

По эту сторону реальности Кейджи сам прикасается к себе, начиная осторожно - так, словно кто-то делает это впервые, ласкать рельефы своей груди, задерживаясь на темных холмиках уже напрягшихся сосков, смешивая капельки пота в миниатюрные ручейки, ищущие путь в пушистые заросли тигриной шкуры. Его дыхание замедляется, становясь глубже, и Кейджи прикрывает глаза, пытаясь узнать своего воображаемого любовника за пеленой занавеса ресниц.

Но тот ускользает от него, низко склоняясь к его груди, начиная целовать его соски, посасывая то один, то другой, умело лаская их языком. Его сильные уверенные руки поддевают Кейджи за талию, выгибая себе навстречу, заставляя запрокинуть голову и утонуть в волнах густых каштановых волос. Кейджи позволяет себе первый, едва слышный, стон, до боли желая, чтобы все это было правдой, чтобы сейчас в этой комнате их было двое - он и вожделеющий его мужчина, который станет возвращаться сюда снова и снова...

Вместе со своим призрачным полуночным гостем, Кейджи в последний раз проводит руками по груди, изгибаясь от собственных прикосновений, еще раз ласкает соски, потягивая их и заставляя себя ощутить легкую щемящую боль, и ведет рукой по животу вниз, туда, где его горячий мужской орган уже требовательно распрямился, желая, чтобы и ему уделили внимание.

Но в этот момент в сказку врывается знакомый писк: это загулявшийся Чи-Чи наконец заметил отсутствие хозяина и прибежал к нему немного поиграть перед сном. Кейджи, раздосадованный появлением любимого питомца в столь неудачный момент, только треплет его по загривку:  
\- Не сегодня, Чи-чи, твой хозяин устал... да и пьян изрядно. Приходи, пожалуйста, завтра, - и, слыша в ответ недовольное пищанье, заканчивает уже строже. - Нет, Чи-Чи, оставь меня, я хочу побыть один. Приходи завтра.  
Недовольно ворча, обезьянка все же повинуется, выскакивая в сад и проворно скрываясь в зарослях, а Кейджи, несколько потерявший в энтузиазме, возвращается в объятия к своему несуществующему любовнику.

Ему вновь приходится представлять предварительные ласки, гладя себя по груди и играя с сосками, но на этот раз прежде чем двинуться ниже, он переворачивается на живот, зарываясь разрумянившимся лицом в мягкий тигриный мех и высоко поднимая свой соблазнительный крепкий зад. Закрывая глаза, представляя, как незнакомый самурай начинает ласкать его сочащийся влагой член, одновременно начиная подготавливать к кульминации этой фантазии колечко его ануса, Кейджи не замечает, как дверь его комнаты, которую он на пьяную голову не задвинул до конца, чуть отодвигается в сторону, позволяя скрывающемуся во мраке коридора наблюдателю лучше видеть происходящее.

Кейджи стонет уже почти в голос, умело лаская свой член одной рукой и двигая задом навстречу пальцам другой, но желанная разрядка все никак не наступает - двух рук и толщины пальцев оказывается недостаточно, чтобы опорожнить сосуд его желания. Он несколько раз переворачивается, чередуя разные ласки и пробуя разные углы, каждый раз доводит себя почти до самой вершины, но потом очередной камушек попадается под ногу, и он катится вниз, так и не пережив облегчения.

Наконец в отчаянии он вновь оказывается лежащим на спине, растрепанные волосы завитками разбегаются в разные стороны, часть их налипла на его влажном лице, по которому начинают предательски бежать слезы. От досады Кейджи кусает губы, проклиная про себя этот дурацкий праздник, когда вдвойне одиноки те, у кого нет пары. Не в силах больше терпеть, он закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь отрешиться от истерзавшего его желания и больше не мучить себя.

...А когда отнимает их, перед ним стоит незнакомец, вышедший из его фантазии.

Кейджи завороженно смотрит на него, немолодого уже самурая, сильного и статного, не сводящего с него пылающих глаз. В глазах незнакомца, все больше начинающего напоминать Мацунагу-сама, читается желание, стремление обладать распростертым перед ним мужчиной, и Кейджи, почти не отдавая себе в этом отчета, полушепотом молит его:  
\- Возьми меня, умоляю, возьми!..

Самурай лишь молча отодвигает полы своего халата, развязывает и бросает на пол фундоси и опускается на него, широко раздвигая его ноги и сразу же проникая глубоко внутрь. Кейджи протяжно стонет, с благодарностью принимая в себя его могучий орган, горячий и готовый на любые подвиги.

\- Спасибо, - шепчет Кейджи, как только самурай начинает двигаться в нем.  
Его руки обвивают крепкую шею мужчины и он начинает целовать его - в глаза, в щеки, встречая на одной из них глубокий шрам, в пересохшие губы, которые умело откликаются на прикосновения его губ. Кейджи так хорошо: кажется, что такого восторга, как с Мацунагой-сама, он не испытывал ни разу в своей богатой любовными приключениями жизни.

А Мацунага-сама, его воплотившийся воображаемый партнер, дожидается, когда агония начала соития пройдет, и, слегка отстраняясь чтобы видеть лицо партнера, с улыбкой спрашивает:  
\- Надо же, сегодня ночь дня влюбленных, дом полон гостей, а наш очаровательный радушный хозяин оказывается совсем одинок?  
В ответ Кейджи весь напрягается, даже его хорошо разработанное колечко сжимается, на секунду причиняя Мацунаге-сама боль. Дыхание его становится едва слышным, он некоторое время смотрит партнеру прямо в глаза, и в них читается такая смесь страдания и обиды, почти ненависть, что Мацунаге-сама становится совестно, особенно когда он слышит в ответ честное, исполненное отчаяния:  
\- Да.

Желая загладить свою вину, Мацунага-сама начинает сильнее целовать его, крепче сжимая в объятиях и ускоряя темп своих толчков.  
\- Прости, мой бедный одинокий мальчик, прости меня, старого дурака, - еле слышно шепчет он Кейджи в ушко, заглушая собственный шепот тяжелым дыханием.

Но Кейджи слышит его и, прижимаясь теснее, еще больше открываясь ему навстречу, сам не замечает, как вновь выступают на лице слезы.

Так и заканчивается эта фантазия: вновь в слезах, но на этот раз феерическим оргазмом.

А потом, пока Мацунага-сама поднимается, вновь запахивает халат и отправляется звать слуг, чтобы те постелили им постель, Кейджи блаженно засыпает, сам уже не понимая, где закончилась игра его воображения и началась явь.


End file.
